It's Only A Game
by Hitoko-sama
Summary: Sasuke and Kyuubi are master thieves with their eyes on a major prize. But there are two blond complications getting in the way. YAOI! SASUNARU AND KYUUMINA...or KyuuAra. DEDICATED TO RYE FOR HER BIG 21!


**Ok so this is dedicated to my dearest RYE! For her big 21! HURRAY FOR LEGALLY BEING ALLOWED TO DRINK! Regular PV!**

Naruto sat quietly behind the counter. He was currently working at the First National Bank Of Kohona. His father was the owner and expected him to pick up the family business and all that noise. Not that said blond didn't want to, but it had its risks. This bank was where the most important items were kept, not just money. Many jewels and other precious things were locked away in the vault in the back. And today was a very serious day. There was a going to be a shipment from the previous Emperor of Japan's family. They were having a very precious family jewel sent here to be kept in the vault until the Emperor's family was ready to keep it in their home. There had already been about twelve attempts to steal the jewel, but every time had been unsuccessful. And unfortunately, each time the police failed to catch the perpetrators who were after it. The media went on a rampage about these robberies calling the criminals _' The Incubus and Red Shadow.'_ Since they seemed to disappear through solid steel walls and the grips of many different officers. Naruto chuckled softly to himself as he thought about those names. Did they seriously pay people to come up with crap like that? If so, Naruto would be all over it. He was good a making up random things like that.

" Naruto, son, what are you thinking about? You have that strange amused look on your face again." Came the voice of his father. Naruto turned in his seat with a large grin plastered on his face. Minato rolled his eyes but smiled down at his son anyway.

" I was just thinking about the people who get paid to come up with names for criminals. I mean that job must be soooo easy. And those names are just sooo random and weird. I could totally do that for a living." Naruto said as he got up from his spot. He stretched his stiff muscles before following his father to the front of the bank.

" Well Naruto some of those names are actually quite clever. I mean it's kinda hard to make up a name to match a criminal's physical appearance and activities." Minato unlocked the front door of the bank as an armored car pulled up. Two armed guards stepped out and walked to the back. They both slid their identification cards through the locking mechanism in the back and the doors flung open. They stepped in and pulled out a large, black, steel, box. It not only had a number pad on it but a retinal scanner as well. The older blond opened the door for them as they walked up. They nodded their thanks.

" Namikaze-san, you and your son are the only one who will be able to open and lock this box. The code for the box is eight-two-seven, don't forget it. And now if you two don't mind, we need you both to step up to the scanner and have it scan your eyes. If both of you do it, it will be even harder for thieves to open the box since it will require both of you." Minato nodded as he looked into the scanner. It beeped after a few seconds and Naruto also scanned his eye, getting the same results. " Thank you for your time. Goodbye."

They handed the box over to the blond duo before walking out the front door. Minato walked up to the door and made sure to lock it. Naruto tried to walk the box to the back but his father just stood there, refusing to move even though his son was trying his hardest to pull him and the box along.

" Naruto, we're not keeping this box here. The Emperor's family called me today and said that they would like us to take the box home with us and keep it in our personal floor safe in the living room. They wanted to make sure it was safe because the guards could be easily paid off into giving someone the code. We'll leave a decoy here to throw off any thieves. Got it?" The younger blond nodded with a sly smile on his lips. He helped his father carry it to back of the bank and out the employee exit. Their car sat in a vacant parking lot. Naruto smiled at the black Mustang and then smirked a little remembering how he convinced his father to get it detailed with orange and blue flames. That had not been an easy feat but he managed. Minato pulled out his keys and pressed the button that opened the truck. They set the box down inside and closed the trunk quickly. The older blond looked around and did a double take when he saw a brief blur of black. But after that moment, it was gone. He figured it was just a crow or some other black bird. He made sure the car alarm was set before turning to his son.

" Ok Naruto, now we just have to do a few more things before we can leave." Minato said with a big grin. Naruto groaned and stamped his feet a little.

" Uhhh, I hate clean up duty. You should hire a janitor or something."

" It's what I pay you for Naruto." The older blond said as he led his son, who was dragging his feet, back into the building. Unknowingly, they were being watched the entire time...

He rose from his hiding spot on the roof of the building across from the bank. It had been a close call, the older one had almost seen him. He wore black leather pants and a black, police issued, bullet proof vest over a dark blue dress shirt. He had torn off the sleeves to show off his slim yet muscular arms. He had turned the collar of the shirt up and every time the wind blew, the collar brushed against his ears. His raven hair tinted blue as the sun bounced off the black, silky tresses.

He chuckled as he watched the blond duo through his binoculars, the smaller one was complaining about something but the older just laughed and handed him a broom. He started to sulk, puffing out perfectly pink pouting lips that were begging to be sucked and nibbled on. He couldn't contain the shiver of excitement that coursed through his body as he thought about the small blond beneath him. Whimpering, groaning..._Moaning his name._ But that was something he would indulge in later. He heard crackling in his ear piece and he pressed on the button that would allow him to speak to his partner.

" Red Shadow, come in. Red Shadow do you copy? Over."

_" First thing, why are you talking like we're in the army? There is no need to say 'over.' And secondly, why do you insist on calling me 'Red Shadow'? It's just a stupid name made up by the media and I don't appreciate it. I don't call you 'Incubus'. You know unless we're on the job or something..."_

" Why? It's like having code names." He said with a chuckle. He heard his partner scoff before speaking.

_" Just get to the point Uchiha."_

" Straight to business, as usual. From what I've seen the two blonds have switched the real box with a fake one. The fake one being in the vault of the bank and the real one currently being in the trunk of their car. Black Mustang with orange and blue flames. Anyway, the box has a number pad as well as a retinal scanner. We need both of them to get in to the box. But there is some good news, I was able to trace the license plate number on the car and have sent the address and detailed list of instructions about how to get there your blackberry." He continued to watch the blonds working through his binoculars, smirking to himself.

_" Blond you say?"_ He listened as his partner started to chuckle before continuing. _" Well that's good and all but how do you propose we get the code to the number pad, Sasuke?"_

He smirked even wider. " Well, I believe that we should pay these two a little home visit. You know, work a bit of charm to make them give up the code."

There was a pause in communication as Sasuke watched the blond duo exit the bank. They got into their shared car and the older blond started it up, reeving the engine a little before speeding out of the parking lot.

" Kyuubi, the targets are departing. I repeat the targets are departing. Bring the truck around in about...five seconds." Sasuke said as he stepped onto the ledge of the building. He turned around a took a deep breath. This building could be considered a mini skyscraper.

_" Sasuke, please don't tell me you plan to jump off. Base jumping isn't safe you know." _The Uchiha ignored the comment and did a back flip off the ledge, scaring some of the crows into flying away. Black feathers fell with him as he spun through the air. His heart raced as the adrenaline pumped in his veins, making him feel almost high. He was plummeting down head first but as soon as he saw the white tarp that covered the back of the truck, he did another flip in the air and landed, like a cat, on his feet on the top of the tarp. He crawled to the cabin of the truck and swung into the open passenger side window.

" Well that was dangerous but at the same time amazing." Kyuubi said as he turned into an alley. " Perhaps if you retire from being a thief, you should become a stunt man."

Sasuke scoffed and pulled a laptop out from the glove box. He was hacked to the official housing and properties website and looked up the Namikaze house hold. His eyes traced every details, two floors, a basement, four bed rooms, two baths, and the most important part; a floor safe in the middle of the living room. He smirked as Kyuubi eyed him.

" Looks like the Emperor's family made a good choice. They have a floor safe in the living room and from my amazing hacking abilities I was able to get the combination. Eight-twenty seven- twenty one, not that we really needed it since you're such an excellent safe cracker."

" What about a security system? We don't want to set off any alarms that could stop us in the beginning of the heist."

" Checking it out right now." Sasuke's fingers nimbly moved over the keys as he passed through fire walls and other security measure to keep hackers out. He typed in a code and the website's data bank spilled out for him to see. He thanked his parents for all the money they dedicated to his computer studies. He was probably one of the best hackers in the world. " Says they have a G-19x security system, comes with open door beeper, motion detecting lights, and forced entry alert that tells the owners someone is trying to break in and also sends a message straight to the police unless they enter the code in the next minute. Then of course the police come and blah, blah, blah. I think you get it."

" Sounds standard. Nothi-"

" Whoa, wait a minute...It says here that in their floor safe there are lasers, and if touched it immediately contacts the police. You need a code to turn them off. And it is..." Sasuke scrolled and looked through all the information. " Ah, here it is...Zero-one-two-five. Says here its his birthday...Namikaze Minato."

" Namikaze Minato...that name is really familiar. Hey! I went to High school with that guy!" Kyuubi said with a smile. " Always nice to see old friends isn't it Sasuke?"

" Speak for yourself." Sasuke muttered shutting the laptop before sliding it back into the glove box.

" Oh what, not excited to see his son? Too afraid to face him since he's your best friend?"

" Hn. I haven't spoken to Naruto since he moved away last year." The Uchiha sat back in his seat and folded his arms across his chest. It was true though. When they lived in the same area and had went to the same High school and then the same college, they were best friends. Always with each other or talking. Sasuke couldn't deny that he had developed feelings for the blond and that he was excited to see him again; to hear his voice, to touch that tanned skin.

" You know your connection to him is extremely useful. It could be a potential way in."

" Yeah...and how exactly am I going to change into costume and help you break into the safe if I'm supposed to be a guest in the house?" The Uchiha asked with a smirk. Kyuubi's eyes widened and he sighed. Sasuke was right.

" Ok...There goes that plan." He said scratching the back of his head. " Guess we'll just do what we normally do. Sneak in during the cover of darkness, cut the power, and go for the goods."

Sasuke nodded as Kyuubi started the truck again. The engine roared to life as he drove through the alley. The Uchiha turned back in his seat and reached over, grabbing two backpacks; one red and the other black. Sasuke dropped the red one into Kyuubi's lap as he opened his own. He pulled off his bullet proof vest and dropped it in, sighing with contentment now that the heavy object was off his chest. He pulled out a leather vest that had many straps and buckles that lined the front. He pulled off his dark blue shirt and Kyuubi looked over at him.

" Changing already?" The red head muttered stopping at a red light. A woman in the car next to them looked up and saw the Uchiha, bare chested with a smirk. She squealed with delight, making Sasuke look over at her. He smiled a little and the woman busted out with a nose bleed before speeding off. He would definitely be in her dreams later. He pulled the vest over his shoulders and zipped up the front before buckling and tightening it. Sasuke pulled out black, fingerless gloves. They had steel bumps on the knuckles for added advantage during a fight. " I think I figured out why they call you The Incubus."

" Why?" Sasuke asked as he grabbed a bottle of water from the cooler next to his feet. Kyuubi smirked a little as he turned down the street. He started to take a drink as his partner got a mischievous glint in his eye.

" Because you look like a dominatrix." The red head started to laugh as Sasuke spit water all over the wind shield, glaring daggers at the side of his partner's head.

" I DO NOT!"

" Oh really? You dress in tight black leather and your favorite weapon is a whip, not to mention when we actually have hostages you make them do humiliating things that but my evil mind to shame." Kyuubi said as Sasuke glared even more. He just turned his head away from his red headed partner. He pulled out a pumice stone and attacked his fingers viciously, making sure he ground away his finger prints. Since his gloves were fingerless he had to take more precautions than most. He blew on his now reddened fingers looking at them very closely to see if there was any slight circular pattern left.

Kyuubi smirked a little as he suddenly stopped, making Sasuke lurch forward and smack his face on the dashboard. The red head busted out laughing as the Uchiha rubbed his head and looked around dazed. " Buckle up for safety Sasuke."

" I hate you..." He muttered as he buckled up.  
-

**A FEW HOURS LATER!**

Kyuubi and Sasuke wait patiently outside the Namikaze residence. It had been about two hours since the sun set and they were just waiting for the perfect moment to strike. The Uchiha watched the two blonds with his pair of binoculars. Minato said something to his son before heading upstairs. Sasuke felt a tickle at his throat and he readjusted his voice distorter. Kyuubi made strange noises as he tried to pull on his tight red jeans while sitting in his seat. Once he had finally accomplished that he tied a Zorro like mask onto his face; it was red, just like the rest of his outfit except for his gloves, which were black leather. He was a walking overkill of red. Sasuke had already put on his own mask, it was black, of course, but also covered most of his nose, along with the top parts of his ear.

Sasuke watched as Naruto walked into the kitchen. He was shirtless and to his surprise had one of his nipples pierced. He was sure that it wasn't there before. The blond bent over, showing that perfectly round ass that was begging to be smacked and fucked with a hard cock. The Uchiha felt a twitch in his groin but quickly lost it when he saw his ex-best friend pulling out his all time favorite treat. Ramen. Sasuke fumbled with his binoculars for a second. This could be it. Naruto's microwave always caused the power to go off in his old house, not matter how long you put something in for.

" Kyuubi get ready, this may the moment we need." And just like that, the Namikaze house went black.  
-

" Dammit Naruto I told you to make your ramen on the stove!" Minato yelled as he came down from the upstairs bathroom. He had a simple white towel covering his modesty and nothing else. He had been in the middle of a nice shower when everything went black.

" Heh heh, sorry. I forgot again." Minato rolled his eyes, Naruto wasn't exactly the most reliable when something needed to be remembered. That's why he had written the number code the to the box on his hand. " Do you want me to go mess with the fuses?"

" No, I'm in the living room and closer anyway. Plus, your switch flipping skills are severely lacking." Minato said as he felt his way to the basement door. He opened it and grabbed the flashlight he had deliberately put on the top stair. This happened often. He clicked it on, keeping one hand firmly on the towel around his waist. He slowly walked down the stairs, it would suck to fall cause they were solid concrete and his feet were still a bit slippery from the shower.

When he reached the bottom of the stairs he noticed that the basement window was open. He walked over to it first and shut it. That could have been open for days without him even knowing...But if it was he'll sure notice it in the heating bill. Minato sighed and returned to what needed his attention. He opened the fuse box and flipped the switch. It was still dark. He flipped it a couple more times and still got the same results.

" What the hell?" He muttered under his breath. Then Minato got an uneasy feeling, his eyes darted around him but he saw no one. He turned and shined the flash light around the room. There was still nothi- The blond gasped as he was grabbed from behind, a gloved hand clasped tightly over his mouth.

" Well, well." The words came out sounding like a seductive purr and Minato couldn't help but feel slightly aroused by the man who was holding him so tightly against his body. He didn't know why, but rougher treatment and having him silenced got him rock solid. He hoped Naruto wouldn't inherit any of his perverted traits. " You've filled out nicely."

The blond gasped as the man's free hand traced his stomach before dropping beneath his towel and grabbing the hidden goods. He gripped them tightly and blew gently at Minato's ear, causing him to squirm. The man chuckled, licking the shell.

" Dad? Are you ok?" Naruto called from the top of the stairs. " It's been a few minutes and the lights still aren't on...Did you fall down the stairs again?"

There was nothing but silence and the younger blond started to feel uneasy. He took a step into the darkness but then heard rustling coming from the bottom of the stair case. Even though the window shone a little light from the moon, it was still pretty dark down there. From the corner of Naruto's eye he saw a brief movement. He raised an eyebrow and stepped down another stair.

" Dad seriously, you're scaring me. I know you're mad that I knocked out the power again but this is not the way to get back at me. I mean I've already had my surprise for the day, I don't need another one." He paused when he heard footfalls on the concrete stairs. He let out a sigh of relief when a hand brushed his face. " Dad, you really had me worried."

Minato squirmed in his attackers hold. He had a partner and since it was so dark Naruto couldn't see it wasn't him. The older blond bit at the gloved hand over his mouth and made sure to grind his teeth hard. He heard a sharp gasp of pain behind him as the hand on his mouth fell slightly.

" NARUTO RUN! THERE'S SOMEONE IN THE HOUSE!" The younger blond felt confused for a moment but then fear ran hot in his blood. He was about to scream when he was tackled to the ground. He trashed underneath the man but was flipped onto his stomach, crushing his arms underneath his own weight and his attackers. He managed to get one hand free and reached back scratching the man's cheek. He cursed and grabbed the back of the blond's head, pulling his head up and tilting it back at an unnatural angle. He squinted his eyes, trying to get a good look at the man's face but it was far too dark. The man smirked and slammed the blond's face against the ground once. Naruto let out a yelp of pain as his cheek was pressed harshly against the hard wood of the floors. The wood scrapped against his face as he struggled under the man. He grabbed one of the blond's wrists with his free hand and attempted to grab the other when he was bucked off of his back. He fell backward as the blond scrambled to his feet.

Naruto let out a scream he didn't know he had been holding as he climbed up the stairs. The man was on his feet in seconds, chasing quickly after the blond. He thumped up the stairs behind him, loudly. It made Naruto's blood run cold because he could hear him coming. Hear him coming up the stairs to get him. Naruto skidded on a rug next to the bathroom and opened up the linen closet, he quickly climbed in, trying as hard as he could to mask his noise. He pressed himself against the shelves of the closet, letting the wood dig into his hips and spine. He could hear his attackers footfalls. The man couldn't be more than a few feet from the door. Naruto gulped and slapped his hand over his mouth and wished that he could do the same for his heartbeat. It was thundering in his ears and made him feel that his attacker could hear it clearly as well.

" Naruto...Come out, come out, where ever you are. Don't run away from your master like a bad house pet." He said, standing directly in front of the bathroom. The door was closed and he knocked on it. He smirked hearing shifting in the closet next to the bathroom. He threw the bathroom door open to scare the blond. The knob slammed into the wall, making a cracking sound. He knew he had broken the wall with that one. " Not in there. I wonder, where you could be my little fox. It's not like I can hear you breathing."

Naruto's heart felt like it was going to break out from his chest. He tried to convinced himself that his attacker didn't know where he was and was just playing with his mind so he would come out of hiding. The man smirked as he walked down the hall a little bit. He opened one of the bedroom doors, the room was filled with posters of bands, CDs, books, and clothes that were haphazardly thrown around the room. This was obviously Naruto's room, cause if it was the older blond's room, it would be quite shocking. The man slammed the door into the wall again, making the young blond jump. His attacker continued to slam doors open but then there was a long silence followed by the sounds of him walking down the stairs. Naruto licked his cracked lips and opened the door as quietly as he could before stepping out. He looked around but since it was still so dark he would barely see his hand if it was right in front of his face.

" My, my, how nice of you to join me." Naruto didn't even have time to scream before something hard and round was pushed in between his teeth. He tried to bite down only to find it was completely solid. He felt straps being tightened behind his head and he cough against the gag in mouth. He was pushed roughly against the wall, causing him to smack the back of his head. He groaned with pain as he felt his wrists being bound together. " Looks like you couldn't outsmart the Incubus. Just to let you know, I'm always one step ahead."

_" Hn. I'm always one step ahead, dobe." _Naruto wasn't sure why that little comment brought back those memories of Sasuke. Naruto hadn't seen his best friend in a year and made a mental promise to himself that if he lived through this, he would definitely give him a call. He couldn't shake the feeling that he knew this man from somewhere other than the news. It was almost like...he had met him before. His mannerisms, his taunting, the relaxed and calm tone in his voice, though he could tell the man was wearing a distorter, but that wasn't the point...even the scent of his skin was familiar. He just couldn't place them.

Naruto felt the man's body press against his. Incubus's mouth was right next to his ear and he could hear his soft breath blowing through his hair. He wasn't sure why but he was starting to submit to this man's touches. They were just so dominating and feral that he felt like if he resisted he would be hurt, but if he was a good boy he would be rewarded.

" What a good boy you're being." He felt Incubus's hand drop lower, brushing against his pierced nipple. He grabbed the small ring and pulled on it ever so gently, making the blond arch. Incubus smirked and continued to travel lower, brushing the tips of his fingers against a peach soft navel. He squirmed at the the touch and only felt his hand move lower and lower, like it was on a mission. But finally it stopped when he reach the top button of his jeans. He flinched when the tightness of his jeans was slackened. Incubus continued to move his hand lower until it slipped fully into the jeans. To his surprise, the blond wasn't wearing any underwear. He smirked when he felt a slightly hardened member against his fingertips. He brushed the tip of his pointer finger against the slit making Naruto hiss with pleasure. Well what sounded like a hiss since the gag ball was still firmly in place. Incubus debated whether or not to remove the gag since the blond would no doubt make some kind of noise that would piss him off...or worse, beg him to stop.

He put those thoughts in the back of his mind as he continued to stroke the blond's cock. He started to pant harshly against the gag when he would pick up speed or gently press one of his finger nails in the slit, making his pre-cum leak out and down the head. Incubus slid his free hand down the blond's spine and he grabbed his ass harshly, kneading and slapping it playfully. Naruto buried his face his captor's shoulder, hiding his flushed face, even though he already knew Incubus couldn't see it. He smirked as he dropped the hand he had been using into the back of the blond's jeans. He pressed a single finger against the slightly wet entrance and swirled it around, loving how the blond's breath hitched. He wouldn't press it in raw cause that would be rude. He continued to tease and press lightly against the hole while he kept his strokes on Naruto's erection firm and unwavering. Incubus heard a faint whimper and licked his lips. He pulled his hand away from the blond's entrance and brought the digits up to his own mouth. He licked on them, tasting the blond for the first time. His head swam with lust, he was just as sweet as he imagined. He reached down into his pocket and using his teeth snapped open the bottle of lube he had brought with him. Naruto heard the pop and tensed a little. At least Incubus was using lubrication and maybe even a condom, it wouldn't hurt as much with those things.

Incubus popped the bottle into his mouth, using his teeth, once again, to squeeze lube onto his fingers. He smacked the top of the bottle with his palm, closing it before returning it to his pocket. He planted kisses along the blond's neck as he slid his hand into Naruto's jeans once more. He pressed a single finger against that hot little hole and gently slipped the first finger inside. Naruto buried his face deeper into the shoulder in front of him, tears were forming in the corners of his eyes from unfulfilled pleasure. Incubus fondled the blond's sac, gently squeezing and rubbing them with his thumb as he added the second finger. He scissored the tight heat, thrusting his fingers deeper every once in awhile, looking for that special spot. Naruto's cock twitched with pleasure as a muffled scream was suppressed even further by the gag in his mouth. Incubus smirked wildly and shoved the final finger in. The blond squirmed pressing himself more against the body in front of him. Incubus started to fist him much harder while thrusting his fingers deeper and deeper. Naruto could feel his stomach muscles tightening and fast. He was going to cum soon and it was going to be so good. But just like that all the pleasure was taken away. If he didn't have the gag in his mouth, he would have screamed and berated the man, but was surprised when he was lifted up bridal style.

" I'm a man of class. I won't fuck you on the floor, like some common whore." He walked into Naruto's bedroom and flopped the blond down on his bed. He grabbed at the blond's jeans pulling them off completely. He walked around to the blond's arms and pulled them up and over the middle post of the bed where he used more rope to keep them firmly in place. Naruto's flustered face got even hotter when he did that. This guy was into some kinky shit. Incubus undid his pants but right before he pulled them down he grabbed the condom he'd put in his pocket. He didn't want to leave any DNA evidence if he could help it. He slid the condom on and shudder a little feeling the cool latex against his very heated erection. He got onto the bed and pulled Naruto down a little more. He threw the blond's legs over his shoulders and started to grind his cock against the wet hole in front of him. Incubus kissed and nipped at the blond's thighs, loving the way his entire leg would twitch. He pressed himself in slowly, going only an inch or so at a time. Naruto bit down on the gag, trying his hardest to get used to the feeling inside of him.

" Mmm...You're so tight and hot. I wish I could feel you more but I have to wear this damn condom. Oh well, it'll protect me from catching your stupid." The blond instantly tensed up with anger. He kicked his legs on the man's shoulders, trying to hurt him but Incubus just gave him a shallow thrust to show that he was in control of this situation. Naruto started to pant as the man started out slowly, trying to keep the pain at a minimum. He was obviously still searching for that bundle of nerves that would fray his control. The blond tensed when a wave of pleasure ricocheted up his spine and made his cock throb. He screamed against his gag as Incubus pressed harder and faster into the spot. He reached up and behind the blond's head. He unbuckled the gag, letting it fall from his mouth. Naruto let out a strangled moan of pleasure that went straight to Incubus's groin. It fueled his thrusts and he started to move slower, making his strokes long and hard. The blond moaned harshly, curling his toes as the strokes became harder and harder against his spot.

" Hah, you like this don't you? My fat cock inside you, thrusting hard and fast, trying to fulfill your needs." He muttered leaning forward, bending the blond in half. " God, you're so damn tight. And your hole is sucking me in deep like a kid with a lollipop. Mmm, am I your treat, my little fox?"

" AH! YES!" He moaned loudly, arching up. Incubus purred with contentment and pulled out. He flipped the blond over, making the rope twist to accommodate. He pushed him onto his knees, which in turn made Naruto grab onto the headboard of his bed. He pushed back in and the blond let out an intense scream of pleasure. " OH GOD! YES! THERE, DO IT THERE!"

" Wow, you're making me really hot, you know that? You're voice is perfect for screaming in pleasure." Incubus muttered into his ear. The blond arched up, rubbing his back against his chest. He screamed, tightening his hold on the headboard when he felt himself release. Incubus moaned when the muscles surrounding his cock were squeezed tightly. He started to move and thrust erratically as he felt his climax coming as well. He grabbed the back of Naruto's head pulling it to his. He brought his lips down onto the blond's, making sure to survey the hot, sweet cavern that still tasted faintly of ramen. Naruto moaned as he felt the man inside him stiffen. Incubus groaned into the blond's mouth as he came. He continued to thrust, riding out his orgasm.

Incubus trailed kisses down Naruto's spine and the blond was content with that. But then he felt the brief fluttering of cloth against his bare back and looked to see what had brushed against him. Incubus's face was illuminated by the moonlight that was pouring in through the window. Naruto suddenly realized why everything this man did seemed so familiar...

" S-Sa-Sasuke? You're Incubus? B-bu-but I don't understand, you have the richest family in Kohona! Your brother and father are the owners of the police station up there! Teme...How could you do this?" Sasuke's voice caught in his throat. He gave the blond a sad smile before smacking him hard in the neck. He knew where all the pressure points that made you faint were. He sighed when he saw cloudy blue eyes close.

" It's only a game Dobe...Only a game." He took a knife from his pocket and sliced the rope around the blond's wrists. He put them down at Naruto's sides before pulling a blanket over him. He redid his pants before leaving the room. Kyuubi should been finished by now...

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

" Uhh, yes. This is how you like it." Red Shadow had Minato pressed firmly against the wall of the basement. His wrists were pinned above his head and one of his legs was bent so that the knee was pressing against the wall and being held up by the red head's other hand. It made Minato squirm having his erection being pressed into a cool wall, but having himself being filled by a hot, fat cock. The way the temperatures played with his body made him almost hypersensitive.

" Oh God. Fuck me harder." Red Shadow complied moving more slowly to build up more pressure. He slammed into Minato's prostate roughly with jerky, languid thrusts of his hips. The blond arched, slamming his naked back into the strong built chest behind him. The man was grunting into his ears, tickling the delicate skin with his breath. His fingers and toes curled as he let out a shaky moan of pleasure. Red Shadow smirked as he left harsh love bites all over his lover's shoulders. He had already attacked his neck, leaving marks that would be black and purple by the morning.

The man pulled out fully, making Minato whimper at the loss of pleasure he was feeling. The hand that was supporting his leg dropped as Red Shadow pulled them back slightly. He bent Minato over some, making the blond grab onto the window sill for more support. The red head got on his knees behind him and pressed his tongue into the puckered hole in front of him. Minato's eyes widened in pleasure as he let out a strangled moan. He pulled the blond's cheeks apart more so he could press his slippery muscles in. He pushed it in and then pulled it back out, teasing the tight hole in front of him. He lapped at it like a kitten would a bowl of cream. He then shoved it in all the way, making Minato's breath hitch loudly. The red head smirked as the blond relaxed more and more. He wanted to prove to Minato that this wasn't about his pleasure, but the blond's instead.

When the pleasure suddenly stopped, Minato whined softly. He was silenced by a large cock teasing his entrance. The head pushed in slightly and even though they had already been having sex, it still caused a dull ache. But that ache was soon replaced by an intense sensation slamming into his prostate at full force. He let out a scream as Red Shadow thrusted harshly into him again. It was so good. He pressed his forehead against the cold wall of the basement and moaned every time the red head barely made a move. His orgasm was closing in and he could feel it. The tightening in his stomach was almost too much to take.

" Make me cum!" Minato moaned as a particularly rough thrust greeted his sweet spot. Red Shadow trailed kisses down the blond's back, occasionally stopping to cover a certain area with love bites or just to trace Minato's spine with that skilled tongue of his.

" Oh trust me, I'll make love to you until you faint." He whispered huskily into the blond's ear. And with that, Minato couldn't contain himself anymore. He came hard against the wall, making his body tense up. Red Shadow bit down hard on his lip as the added tightness cause him to spill his load. He thanked his lucky stars that he remember to slip on a condom. Minato was panting harshly and fell to his knees as Red Shadow collapsed with him. He continued to mark and kiss the blond's skin, savoring the salty taste of his sweat glistened body. The blond rested his head on the shoulder behind him. Red Shadow looked down at the man in front of him with a sleepy smile on his lips. Their lips met in a gentle kiss before he felt Minato's body go slack. He knew then that the blond had passed out.

" Hey Red Shadow, are you finished yet?" He heard Sasuke call to him and he picked the older blond up. He threw him over his shoulder as he walked to the stairs. The Uchiha was standing at the top stairs with a flashlight. Kyuubi was able to see Sasuke's illuminated face quite clearly and noticed that his mask was no longer there. He raised a delicate eyebrow at him. " It fell off..."

His voice trailed and that's when Kyuubi felt panic brewing in his chest. " Please don't tell me he saw your face."

" Fine. I won't." Kyuubi grabbed Sasuke's shoulder and shook him a little.

" Sasuke how could you, of all people, let this happen? Fuck...Ok, after we steal this damn jewel, we're leaving this country, got it? I can lie to your parents about me wanting to tutor you outside the country so you have a better understanding of languages and interacting with people who speak the languages your learning so the accent sounds more authentic." Kyuubi said brushing the hair out of his eyes. " Sound good Sasuke?"

The Uchiha nodded, feeling guilty that he made his teacher panic so much. He sighed as his partner patted him on the head before taking the older blond upstairs. Sasuke sighed as he moved a rug that was in the middle of the room. He spun the lock to the numbers he memorized and heard a click, signaling it was unlocked. He pulled the door open and was about to reach in when he remembered the lasers. He sighed before grabbing a black powder from his back pocket, he unscrewed the top blowing gently on the powder inside. It landed softly on the beams and Sasuke grabbed his flashlight, holding it over. He could see the black dust covering it and looked around for the key pad. It was on the inside of the door. He punched in the code and pushed the approve button as soon as Kyuubi came back down the stairs. He heard the lasers shut off and he reached in and grabbed the large black box.

" Ok, now we just have to get the retinal scans and bust open the number pad." Sasuke said throwing the box to Kyuubi. He shut the safe door and even placed the rug on top before following his partner upstairs.

" Go grab Naruto and bring him into Minato's room, while I scan him first. Then after we're all finished here we can go get some ice cream. Sound nice Sasuke? Having some ice cream to heal the wounds of your heart?" He rolled his eyes before nodding. He walked into the blond's room, starring at Naruto before going over to his bed. He grabbed his arm and slung it over his shoulder but something caught his eye. He grabbed the blond's wrist and saw three numbers written on his palm. Sasuke smirked a little before dragging him out of his room.  
-

When Naruto and Minato woke up the next morning, everything was just how they left it. All except the box, which had been opened and tossed in the middle of the floor. The older blond sighed before calling the police. They told the both of them to stay calm as an officer came over to assist them in the search for clues. They had only waited about ten minutes before they heard a knock on the door. Naruto got off the couch and answered it, surprised to see that it was none other than Uchiha Itachi. He smiled warmly at the blond, ruffling his hair as he took a few steps into the house.

" So I assume this means that Red Shadow and Incubus succeeded in capturing the Emperor's crown jewel?" Both blonds nodded. The older Uchiha sighed, rubbing the space between his eyes with his thumb and pointer finger. " Did anything else happen? Like beatings or rape?"

" No, of course not." Both blond's replied. Naruto looked back at his father who was just looked away playing with a stray piece of his blond hair. Naruto noted that he was covering his neck with a high collared shirt. The young blond felt that he may need to have a chat with his father later...

" Well that's good...I guess." He eyed them both suspiciously like they had something to hide but they just kept quiet. " Naruto, I'll admit I would have liked to see you again on happier terms. I mean your house getting broken into, Sasuke traveling abroad for a few years. His tutor, Kyuubi, sprung that news on the family this morning."

" WAIT! WHAT? SASUKE'S LEAVING!" Itachi looked slightly taken back by the sudden outburst. He blinked a few times before nodding.

" Yes. He's leaving for France in a couple hours. Something about being more focused on his studies and actually being able to interact with people who can speak French... Anyway, he's been texting me all day, complaining about how many times his flight's been delayed. I told him Kohona International is a horrible place to try to fly out of." Naruto knocked Itachi out of the way as he ran for the door, picking up his father's keys as he ran out to the car. Minato stared at the place his son once stood with a confused look on his face.

" What got into him?" Itachi just shrugged.  
-

_Flight 7A For Paris, France is now boarding. I repeat, flight 7A for Paris, France is now boarding. Please head over to gate 7A if you are a passenger of this flight. Have a nice trip._

Sasuke sighed as he got out of his chair. Kyuubi followed suit adjusting his sunglasses as he followed behind the younger Uchiha. He smirked a little to himself knowing they had finally succeeded in capturing the jewel. They would be set for life now. The red head noticed that his partner was really down and rested his hand on the pouting Uchiha's shoulder as they walked up to the lady taking the tickets.

" TEME!" Sasuke turned around and saw a blur of blond pushing his way through the crowd. Some of the people muttered and glared at the back of the blond's head but he continued to push his way forward. Before the Uchiha could blink properly Naruto was at his side. Kyuubi made an 'oooo' sound as the blond glared at him. He clenched his fist before slapping the Uchiha across the face. He was stunned for a moment but even more so when he was pulled into a tender kiss.

" That's my boy." Kyuubi said to the lady who was taking tickets. She was giggling to herself and trying to contain the nosebleed that was threatening to spill. Sasuke brushed his tongue ever so gently against the blond's bottom lip but Naruto pulled away.

" Were you even planning on saying goodbye Teme?" Naruto asked, his voice wavered a little in pitch telling Sasuke how upset he really was. " Were you just going to leave and never come back because you were afraid that I knew? Sasuke, you should know me better than this by now. You should know that I could never turn you in because...I've been in love with you since we first met."

Sasuke smiled sadly as he took the blond into his arms. He planted a soft kiss on his forehead before trailing down his whiskered cheeks and planting a soft kiss on those perfect pink lips. This time neither of them hesitated to deepen the kiss, tasting each other fully. The Uchiha's tongue traced over the blond's teeth before peaking up over them and pushing into Naruto's. He whimpered before wrapping his tongue around Sasuke's, making sure to rub it over the slippery invader. A cough from Kyuubi made them separate. They swayed together for a moment, foreheads pressed together with stupid smiles plastered on their faces.

" I love you too Naruto. But unfortunately I do have to go to Paris for at least a year so the heat will die down." Sasuke whispered, placing kisses on the blond's face. " I'll call you everyday though, I won't let us drift apart again. And you'll be the first person I visit when I come back. I promise."

Naruto nodded as he backed up from Sasuke. The Uchiha looked sad as he handed the woman his ticket and followed Kyuubi through the gate. The blond didn't leave until he knew Sasuke was really gone.  
-

**ONE YEAR LATER...**

Sasuke had kept all his promises. He had called everyday and they talked for hours about stupid things but what Naruto had enjoyed most was the phone sex. The Uchiha's voice was so arousing that the blond couldn't help himself. And when Sasuke returned from France, a little buffer, definitely sexier, and a little more perverted than he used to be, Naruto was the first person he saw...Since they had agreed to meet at the Airport. And that's when Sasuke 'introduced' Minato to Kyuubi. They hit it off right away.

Minato didn't realized who Kyuubi was and that just made it all so much more simple. The police never found any evidence of the thieves in the house. Not a single finger print or hair. They said it was just like them, getting what they wanted and just disappearing into thin air. Naruto had made Sasuke promise that he would never steal again...He wasn't too sure about Kyuubi but he swore on his life that he wouldn't do it again...

Sasuke and Naruto sat on the blond's bed. The Uchiha had the blond cuddled up to his chest as they watched so sappy romance movie that they only rented so Sasuke could whisper the sweet, dirty parts into Naruto's ear in a husky, sex dripping voice. The blond giggled as he got a nip on the shell.

" I love you _Incubus_." Naruto said with a little smirk.

" Je t'aime aussi, imbécile."

" I'm going to assume that's something like, ' I love you too, Dobe.'" Sasuke just smirked as he cuddled Naruto closer to his chest.  
-

**HURRAY I FINISHED...A few days ahead of schedule but I did it. RYE YOU BETTER LIKE IT CAUSE I'M SOOOOO NOT REDOING IT! **

**Rye: You tempted me with snippets and I finally get to read it all.  
Me: Yes. I know you're glad I finished.  
Rye: THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU SOOO MUCH!  
Me: I love you tooooo! THIS WAS HITOKO-SAMA  
Rye: And this was your master!  
**


End file.
